


Computer Science is Sexy

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, tutor!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel needs help in one of his courses and hires a tutor to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Science is Sexy

 

Kurt entered the tutoring center hesitantly. He rarely needed help in his classes and he hoped that he would find someone competent enough to help him maintain his 4.0 GPA. He approached the desk at the back of the room to see a dark skinned girl twirling a strand of hair between her fingers as she read something off the computer. She noticed Kurt and turned to help him.

“Hello, how may I help you?” She asked, and the nametag on her cardigan said her name was Iris.

“Hello, um I need a tutor, I was wondering if they could come to my house, I don’t have a way to come in tomorrow.” Kurt said, hoping she wouldn’t think he planned on murdering the tutor at his house.

“Of course, what subject?” She asked, clicking through some forms on her computer.

“Computer Science.” He said looking around the mostly empty study hall.

“Alright, just put your address and contact information here and what time you want them there. You will need to pay now though, since it is off campus.” She motioned to the credit card swipe.

Kurt swiped his card and signed the receipt after filling out the required information.

“Thank you!” She said. “The tutor will be there at noon.”

Kurt smiled at the rand turned to leave. As he left the room he was unaware that he was being watched. From behind a slightly open office door a man watched him leave, finally coming into the room after he had left.

“Who was that?” The man asked.

“Ah! God you scared me Barry, cough or something when you enter a room.” Iris said, but she grinned back at her friend. “That was Kurt Hummel. You have a date with him tomorrow at his house.”  She said with a wicked grin.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked as his hand bumped a cup of pens over. He scrambled to clean them up as Iris answered.

“Well he needs help in his Computer Science class, and since you’re such a nerd, and also the only one qualified, you have to do it.” Iris said, patting Barry’s hair.

“Shut up.” He tried to bite back, but it still sounded affectionate. Barry could rarely be angry with his best friend.

~~~

The next day Kurt did his best to straighten up the loft. He had ten minutes before the tutor would arrive, and Kurt decided to start some coffee.

*Knock Knock Knock* Sounded a hand on the door. Kurt glanced at the clock to see it was 12:15.

“Coming!” Kurt shouted as he straightened his shirt and walked over to open the door.

“Hi, sorry I’m late, I have a late start this morning. I’m Barry Allen, I’m the tutor.” He said, like it was a question.

“I’m Kurt Hummel.” Kurt replied, motioning Barry into the apartment. “I made some coffee if you would like.”  
“No thanks, coffee makes me jittery.” Barry said, and Kurt noticed that his hand was already shaking at his side.

“Okay, would you like anything else?” Kurt asked, trying to be a good host.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Barry said, glancing around the apartment.

“Sorry it’s a bit messy, my roommates seem to think I’m the maid.” Kurt said, partly to himself as he stirred some sugar into his coffee.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just here to teach your Computer Science, not to judge your interior decorating.” Barry said with a half-grin.

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure most interior decorating doesn’t come with a purple bra thrown over the couch.” Kurt said, wondering why Santana couldn’t wait until they were in the bedroom when Dani had been over the night before.

“I am surrounded by frat boys 70% of the time, I’m used to it.” Barry said, grinning at Kurt.

“I’m glad to be able to rescue you from that for a few hours.” Kurt said, walking over to the kitchen table. “Can we work here? I got out the assignments I need help on, I just can’t figure out this one thing.”

“Sure, let’s get started!” Barry said. He knew it was strange, but Barry enjoyed explaining computers and science to people, and he knew that Iris would be glad that he would get paid for it.

As they worked through the concepts Kurt struggled with, Kurt couldn’t help but feel enraptured by Barry’s excitement about the subject. His eyes lit up and his hands waved through the air as he tried to explain. When he was thinking about how to describe a concept he would run his hand through his hair, and as the hours progressed his hair lost much of its original shape, and Kurt had to resist the need to fix it, or give him a more exciting reason to have messy hair.

As Barry continued on about a concept he found particularly fascinating, Kurt stared at his lips as the words he was saying tumbled forth with more passion than Kurt had ever heard computers being talked about before.   Kurt didn’t think that it could hurt that he was impeccably well dressed, and definitely knew what colors worked for him, Kurt thought as he eyed Barry’s clothes. He had just started to wonder how long it would take to remove them when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Are you bored?” Barry asked, sounding slightly hurt, but like he was used to people being bored by his passion.

“No, please continue.” Kurt said. “I enjoy listening to you talk about this.” Kurt said, and Barry brightened up at Kurt’s words.

“Well I actually have to go, it’s late and I have to cook dinner with Iris.” Barry said, straightening up his notes.

“Is Iris your girlfriend?” Kurt asked, hoping that she wasn’t.

“No, just my roommate and best friend.” Barry said. He shoved his papers into his backpack and stood up.

“Let me get the door for you.” Kurt said, standing up and following Barry out of the dining area. As he pulled the door open he paused and looked at Barry. “You know, I don’t think I quite understood that last bit, do you think you could come back tomorrow?”

“Yeah I think so. Oh! I have this one computer program on my laptop that I can bring that will explain it way better than I can, it is so great. It was actually developed by a professor at our school, Dr. Linda Hafter and it does a really good job.” Barry said, and his eyes were lit up and Kurt couldn’t help himself. He stepped closer and looked directly into Barry’s eyes for any sign of hesitance. As his eyes traveled over Barry’s face he noticed the small moles that were scattered across his face and neck, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to kiss them all. Falling into temptation, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Barry’s. Barry’s lips stayed still, and Kurt pulled back with a jerk, afraid that he had misread the signals.

Kurt began to apologize. “I’m sorry I thought, I mea-“ But before Kurt could finish his ramble Barry stepped forward and gently cupped Kurt’s cheek in his hand. He leaned forward, his lips a hairs breadth away from Kurt’s.

“You caught me by surprise, that’s all.” Barry said, before closing the small distance between them. 

Kurt lifted his hands from his side and sunk them into Barry’s hair, letting out a small sigh as Barry sucked lightly on his upper lip. He tugged on his hair, pulling him closer before dropping one hand down to his waist, pulling them flush against each other as they pulled apart to breathe, realizing that making out in front of the open door probably wasn’t the greatest idea, though neither was complaining.

“Tomorrow?” Kurt asked, hopeful.

“Tomorrow.” Barry said. “This time I won’t be late.”

~~~

The next day Kurt didn’t bother getting his notes out. He and Barry had much more important things to do. (What Kurt didn’t know is that Barry was serious about kissing him, but was also serious about showing him that computer program, because it is pretty cool and no one appreciates it for how wonderful it is, or at least that is what Barry says, and surprisingly, Kurt doesn’t mind one bit.)


End file.
